


Trại Cải Tạo Ác Nhân Của Peter Parker

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Multi, No-powers!Peter, Not Avengers: Infinity War and Endgame compliant, Peter's farm becomes a rest stop for villains, Protective Bad Guys, Villain Family
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Một câu chuyện hoàn chuyện hoàn lương dài ơi là dài.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. BUCKY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



Vừa kết thúc năm nhất được hai ngày, Peter bỏ học.

Tất nhiên là Tony, người cha vẫn rất đỗi tự hào từ khi nhận nuôi thằng nhóc, thì giận cành hông, nhưng suy đi tính lại thì Peter thấy hài lòng với quyết định của mình. Thằng bé thưa rằng nó đột nhiên giác ngộ khi đang ở chơi nhà Harry, nghe vậy Tony cấm tiệt nó sau này không được động vào cần với cỏ nữa.

Thật tình là Peter cảm thấy hoang mang giữa cuộc đời này. Làm một người bình thường lọt thỏm một lô siêu anh hùng, mới nghe thì cứ ngỡ như thiên đường nơi hạ giới đấy, nhưng đâu có ai biết nó áp lực như thế nào. Trong khi Peter bị môn Di truyền học nâng cao hành cho tơi bời hoa lá thì bọn nhóc “đặc biệt” được làm nhiệm vụ tối mật cho S.H.I.E.L.D như một đội quân James Bond siêu ngầu. Peter nhìn tụi nó, rồi nhìn lại trường lớp, thấy sao mà mông lung quá.

Thế là thoắt một cái, nó đã đứng trước cổng một trang trại hoang phế xiêu vẹo cách Tòa nhà Avengers hai giờ lái xe, cùng với một chiếc xe tải chở đầy phân bón hữu cơ và hàng tá túi hạt giống. Ba Tony đang bận đánh nhau với quái vật ngoài hành tinh cùng với đội, nên không hay biết thằng con yêu dấu đã dốc hết tiền trong tài khoản để mua một khu đất khỉ ho cò gáy, không ma nào thèm đoái hoài đến. Thằng bé nhất quyết xua đi cảm giác áy náy, bởi vì nó sẽ tự biến nơi này thành một thiên đường nho nhỏ, điểm tô bởi nông sản nhà trồng, ngon như nhà trồng. Là trẻ mồ côi từ bé, bẩm sinh Peter đã khá hợp rơ với những thứ không ai đoái hoài. Nó thực sự chỉ muốn vun trồng một góc bé xíu của thế giới dành cho bản thân mà thôi.

Nông trại này sẽ hết sảy cho mà xem. Và đừng hòng có siêu anh hùng nào xen vào được.

\---

Nông trại là một mớ hổ lốn những cỏ dại hoai mục, ván gỗ ruỗng nát và mênh mông là đất. Chưa gì Peter đã thích mê rồi.

Thằng bé ì ạch lôi mấy bao phân bón với hạt giống xuống xe tải, rồi lại è cổ khiêng vào nhà kho cũ ở góc cánh đồng. Những lúc như thế này nó lại thèm thuồng sức mạnh vô địch và hai con chuột bự như con chồn của Captain America biết bao nhiêu. Căn nhà nhìn tàn tạ như tàu chuối sau mùa bão, Peter vừa vào được hai bước đã hụt chân, bị sàn gỗ cắt một đường đau thấu trời xanh. Đêm đó nó ngủ trên chiếc giường cổ đại sặc mùi bụi mà cứ nơm nớp sợ sàn nhà bên dưới sập xuống, nhưng may sao đến sáng nó thức dậy mà không bị thương tích gì (thêm).

Sau khi nuốt một tô ngũ cốc mềm nhũn, Peter bắt tay vào bước đầu tiên của kế hoạch và đi ra kho phân bón. Nó khựng lên khi vừa đến cửa, đúng hơn là khoảng vuông trống hoác không có cửa.

Phân bón vương vãi _khắp mọi nơi_ , ngồi giữa kho là _một người đàn ông trần như nhộng_ , khuôn mặt khuất sau mái tóc nâu dài. Peter chậm rãi dụi dụi mắt, nhìn lại lần nữa. Người đàn ông nọ vẫn y nguyên ở đó. Khuôn mặt lấm lem của anh ta toát lên vẻ thất thần và mất phương hướng, còn chỗ đáng lẽ là cánh tay trái thì chỉ có một khối kim loại. Peter há hốc miệng.

“Chú đang ngồi trên _phân bò_ đó, chú có biết không?” Cuối cùng nó hỏi một câu sượng ngắt, tay vò vò lai áo len đang mặc.

Câu hỏi rơi tõm vào im lặng lâu thật lâu, Peter đang sợ anh ta điên lên sẽ bứt đầu mình bằng cánh tay kim loại kia mất, nhưng người đàn ông chỉ lắc đầu, lầm bầm một tràng tiếng Nga thô kệch. Peter nhận ra đó là tiếng Nga vì nó đã từng nghe cô Natasha nói rồi, lần nào nghe nó cũng tưởng cô đang rủa xả ai ấy. Người đàn ông lạ nhìn bối rối và ngơ ngác đến độ Peter liều mạng nhích đến gần, cởi chiếc áo len đỏ đang mặc để đưa cho anh ta, ráng cứu vãn chút nhân phẩm còn sót lại. Mặc dù vậy, nó không thể không để ý rằng cơ bắp của người này cũng không tồi.

“Cháu tên là Peter, chú tên gì?” Cuối cùng nó mở miệng hỏi.

Lại thêm một phút dài im lặng, rồi người đàn ông kia đưa tay nhận lấy chiếc áo len. Anh ta thốt lên một từ duy nhất, giọng khản đặc.

“Asset”.

\---

Peter mất cả buổi sáng dỗ ngọt người đàn ông ra khỏi nhà kho. Nó suýt lên cơn đột quỵ khi vừa đặt chân ra ngoài là anh ta bất thình lình co giò chạy, mặc kệ chiếc áo rơi phẹt xuống đất đầy tủi nhục. Không biết tín hiệu vệ tinh của JARVIS có dò ra được chỗ này không, nhưng Peter thầm khấn vái trong bụng rằng không có ai quay lại cảnh nó rượt theo một ông Nga ngố không mảnh vải che thân, giữa cánh đồng mênh mông xơ xác cỏ. Tưởng tượng cái màn đó được tung lên Youtube mà nó xám hồn. Cuộc rượt đuổi í ới đột ngột chấm dứt khi Peter vấp phải một cây cuốc vứt lăn lóc, té dập mặt xuống đất.

Sau đó là tiết mục kì cọ mùi phân bò nức mũi ám trên da ông Nga ngố nọ, và thuyết phục anh ta suy nghĩ lại thời trang “trần trụi với thiên nhiên” của mình.

Đến tận chiều tối, khi mặt trời đã chìm dần xuống đường chân trời, Peter mới có cơ hội nhìn kĩ người đàn ông mới lạc vào nhà nó. Vai bên phải của anh ta có một vết bầm tổ chảng đang tụ máu, và phải mất một giây sau Peter mới hoảng hốt nhận ra cánh tay đó bị trật khớp từ nãy đến giờ, vậy mà anh ta không hề kêu một tiếng. Peter nắn lại khớp vai một cách dễ dàng nhờ kinh nghiệm xử lý vết thương cho mấy siêu anh hùng ở nhà, rồi hụt chân đúng ngay chỗ lần trước khi đang vội chạy lên cầu thang.

Nó sắp xếp cho ông Nga ngố ở một căn phòng lành lặn nhất. Nhà chỉ có mỗi một tấm nệm bẩn thỉu cũ mèm thôi nên nó lót tạm vài chục lớp chăn cũ trên sàn làm chỗ ngủ. Nó dẫn người đàn ông vào phòng rồi vỗ vỗ cái ổ dã chiến ra điệu mời mọc. Chẳng nói chẳng rằng, anh ta ngồi xuống, nhắm mắt lại.

Peter cũng đi ngủ, thầm hi vọng người lạ mặt này sẽ không mò vào lúc nửa đêm để bóp cổ nó. Tiếng la hét đánh thức nó dậy.

Người đàn ông đang lăn lộn trên sàn, tay túm chặt lấy mớ tóc rối bù, miệng gào thét hàng chục ngôn ngữ khác nhau. Đến khi anh ta bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn ác mộng thì khí quản Peter suýt chút nữa đã bị bóp nát, cổ nó hằn năm vết bầm đỏ tía và mắt thì ầng ậng nước. Người đàn ông bị kí ức bủa vây, khuôn mặt rúm ró lại vì đau buồn, nhưng một khi nhận ra Peter anh ta vội vàng buông thằng bé xuống. Nó cuống cuồng chạy ra khỏi phòng trước khi có thêm chuyện bất trắc gì. Đêm đó Peter thức trắng.

Dù bị siết cổ gần chết, Peter vẫn quyết định nhận nuôi gã sát nhân người Nga quái đản này. Được nuôi dạy trong một gia đình không giống ai, Peter lấy đó làm tự hào. Nó biết rõ được trao cơ hội làm lại từ đầu có ý nghĩa đến nhường nào, với lại, Peter cũng cần người phụ giúp. Nó đặt tên cho người đàn ông là Nicolai, vì thuận miệng chứ chẳng có lý do sâu xa gì cả. Ba Tony luôn dặn là chừng nào có ý định đem về nuôi thì hẵng đặt tên. Peter chắc chắn 88,94% là nó đã quyết định đúng.

Nicolai có vẻ rất sẵn lòng giúp Peter đào kênh dẫn nước và gieo những luống dưa leo ngay ngắn. Anh ta vẫn câm như hến, nhưng Peter nhận thấy công việc luôn tay luôn chân giúp đầu óc anh dịu lại. Sự im lặng không khiến cả hai ngượng nghịu, chỉ là một khoảng không yên ắng thanh bình ngăn Peter lo nghĩ những chuyện đâu đâu. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy vết bầm to tướng trên cổ thằng nhỏ, đôi mắt xanh xám của Nicolai lại đau đáu vẻ áy náy ân hận, và Peter thầm nghĩ người đàn ông này có lẽ cũng không đến nỗi xấu xa.

___

Ba Tony về New York được hai ngày mới phát hiện ra kế hoạch nổi loạn của thằng quý tử. Mất chưa đến hai tiếng đồng hồ ba đã truy ra chỗ nó ở và đến tận nơi mắng cho một trận tối tăm mặt mũi. Đến khi Tony bình tĩnh lại, ông vẫn còn nắm cổ chân thằng nhỏ treo tòong teng.

Ba Tony lên lớp một tràng là ba rất thất vọng, nhưng cũng không ráng lôi nó về đi học lại. Hai cha con vào nhà, uống với nhau một bình nước chanh dở ói pha từ nước vòi. Ba hứa tạm thời sẽ giữ bí mật cho nó, sẽ sửa sang lại chỗ này cho nó, rồi ra về. May mà Nicolai vẫn đang ở ngoài đồng, chứ Peter không muốn hai cha con lại có chuyện để cãi nhau.

___

Một tuần sau, Peter lên thành phố mua thêm thực phẩm và quần áo cho Nicolai. Nó cũng tậu thêm một bộ sơ cứu to tướng.

Nicolai có vẻ hài lòng khi được mặc quần áo vừa vặn. Cuộc sống cứ thế tiếp diễn. Peter mừng hết lớn khi thấy ruộng dưa leo mới gieo giờ đã lún phún những mầm xanh mới nhú. Ngay cả Nicolai cũng tươi tỉnh lạ thường mỗi lần ra cày cuốc.

Hai ngày sau đó, ba Tony ghé qua thả cho nó một đống vật liệu kèm tập hướng dẫn, nói rằng đang bận giúp Captain America chuyện gì đó, khi nào xong sẽ đến làm chung với nó ngay. Nghe ba bảo là có một sát thủ đang lẩn trốn, không ai lần ra dấu gã được. Steve Rogers đang phát rồ lên. Trong thời gian đó, Peter chỉ Nicolai sơn tường. Phòng anh sơn màu xanh lơ, phòng nó sơn màu vàng chanh.

Nicolai đèo bồng thêm một bầy chó lạc chỉ trong vòng vỏn vẹn ba tuần. Peter không hề biết tụi nó ở đâu chui ra, chỉ biết rằng một ngày đẹp trời bầy cẩu của anh tự nhiên xuất hiện. Nó cũng không thấy có vấn đề gì, bọn chó chỉ ngủ trong phòng Nicolai hoặc ngoài sân thôi. Thật tốt là bây giờ anh đã thôi không bật dậy la hét lúc nửa đêm nữa, Peter nghĩ phần lớn là nhờ bầy chó lạc. Nó để ý thấy Nicolai đặc biệt thương con Labrador gầy nhẳng màu vàng kem.

Sống thế này khá ổn. Đội Avengers bận giải cứu thế giới, còn buổi trưa Peter được ăn mấy quả dưa leo bé tẹo teo.

___

Ba ngày sau vụ mùa dưa leo, Peter tìm thấy một người đàn ông bị hàng rào nhà nó đâm chết. Người đàn ông mặc đồ màu đỏ-đen ôm sát cơ thể, trên đống phân ủ kế bên có cắm hai thanh kiếm katana dài. Mũi kim loại nhọn hoắt trên hàng rào nhà nó đã đâm xuyên qua ngực anh ta, máu đọng thành vũng dưới xác chết. Nicolai đẩy Peter ra sau lưng, lấy thanh katana chọt chọt cái xác.

“Đụ má nó đau”. Cái xác rên rỉ.

Peter ré lên lanh lảnh.

Nó tự hỏi cao xanh tại sao đời nó lại toàn gặp phải những chuyện khùng điên thế này. Đội Cẩu Vệ Quân của Nicolai tập hợp đội hình thành một hàng rào kín mít vây lấy kẻ lạ mặt, còn chủ của tụi nó thì chăm chú canh chừng cái thân người quặt quẹo đang nằm trên ghế bố kia, chiếc nón rơm rách nát đặt hờ trên mặt càng tăng thêm vẻ kì dị của gã. Peter từ bé đến lớn không tin vào phép màu, nhưng thằng cha này thực sự đang hồi phục từ một vết thương toang hoác trên ngực, cộng thêm chấn thương cột sống, hơn nữa kể từ khi được khiêng vào nhà gã chưa lúc nào câm mồm.

“Hầy, hai người khiêng tui vô đây thiệt tốt ghê, chứ ngoài đó thúi banh lỗ mũi. Vãi loằn, chó ở đâu ra mà nhiều vậy. Chó ơi lại đây anh thương. _Ê! Đừng có cắn tao! Ui da!! Cứu mạng!!!!”_

Peter thở dài sườn sượt, đưa mắt nhìn Nicolai đầy ẩn ý cho đến khi anh chàng Nga ngố chịu huýt sáo ra lệnh cho bè lũ thuộc hạ bốn chân của mình, để cho Đồ Bó được thoi thóp trong yên bình.

Peter lê thân về phòng ngủ, chẳng buồn thay chiếc quần jean bết máu khô. Đầu vừa đập xuống gối, thằng bé đã ngáy khò.

Sáng dậy, Đồ Bó đã đi từ lâu, chỉ để lại một mẩu giấy có vẽ hình con ciu. Vườn bí ngòi của Peter thành bình địa. Đến tên của gã ta, nó còn chưa kịp hỏi.

Suốt hai tuần sau đó, cứ dăm ba hôm gã lại ghé qua, phá nát luôn cả vụ mùa cà rốt baby và bắp cải. Nicolai phóng cọc gỗ vào lưng gã, gã bới cả tổ tông họ hàng lên mà chửi, nhưng vẫn không chịu chết.

Ngó vào phòng khách, thấy Nicolai đang hăm hở lấy gối đè Đồ Bó tắc thở, Peter quyết định đời mình chính thức nát.

Mới có vài tuần mà nó đã lượm về hai tá điền có máu giết người.


	2. WADE

Gã tên là Wade, hay ít nhất đó là cái tên đến được lỗ tai Peter sau khi đi qua một mồm đầy taco. Hai má gã phồng căng như sóc ngậm hạt dẻ, đẩy lớp mặt nạ gồ lên trông buồn cười hết sức. Wade khăng khăng mặc đồ bó và đeo mặt nạ 24/7, kể cả khi ăn uống.

Peter nhón lấy một củ cà rốt nhai trệu trạo, lờ phắt đi âm thanh thô thiển khi Wade thồn cái bánh vào họng.

Lúc đầu thằng nhỏ hơi sợ khi trong trang trại có một tên lạ hoắc lạ hù, lại còn đeo mặt nạ. Với cả, trong khi Nicolai chỉ có vẻ buồn bã, ngơ ngác, cần người ôm ấp vỗ về, thì Wade lại điên điên thế nào ấy. Chưa kể gã còn bất tử nữa. Nhưng Peter chỉ lo hão, thiệt hại duy nhất mà Wade gây ra là phá phách vườn tược nhà nó, và thằng nhỏ cũng chán ngấy cảnh cứ cách ngày lại phải gỡ cái thây thối tha của gã khỏi hàng rào rồi.

Vậy là Peter, cùng với Nicolai, dọn dẹp một phòng cho Wade. Hai chú cháu gỡ khung cửa sổ đã vỡ ra, định lắp cửa sổ mới, nhưng cánh tay kim loại của Nicolai cứ làm nứt lớp kính miết. Mỗi lần như thế là Nicolai lại cắn môi bứt rứt, trông khổ sở đến mức Peter dẹp luôn ý định. Thay vào đó, nó lấy rèm phòng tắm in hình muông thú sặc sỡ dán lên mấy khung cửa trống hoác. Không hiểu sao nó có cảm giác rằng như thế Wade còn thích hơn nữa. Nicolai và Peter bắt quả tang Wade đang rón rén đi vào nhà, từ đầu đến chân phủ đầy máu khô, bèn lôi gã vào phòng mới luôn.

“Anh muốn sơn phòng màu gì?” Nghe Peter hỏi xong, gã đứng lặng thinh mất vài giây, rồi ré lên the thé đầy vui sướng, hai tay ôm lấy má như mấy cô công túa trên nền kim tuyến đầy những trái tim hường huệ bắn chíu chíu trong phim hoạt hình. Tiếc thay, Nicolai đã lạnh lùng từ chối vào vai hoàng tử đỡ lấy mỹ nhân vừa ngất xỉu, hậu quả là Wade đáp xuống sàn với một tiếng “rầm” ê cả răng. Trước sự kinh ngạc của Peter, Wade chọn một màu nâu khá nền nã. Nó cứ ngỡ bệnh điên của tên này cuối cùng đã thuyên giảm thì...

“Giống như được sống trong một cục c*t tổ nái á!” Wade hớn hở giải thích, “Tuần trước anh vừa mới hù dăm ba thằng một lằn ị đùn ra quần luôn! Em không được thấy uổng ghê, anh cười té đái!” Mấy từ cuối gã ngân nga bằng cái giọng eng éc tởm lợm, đồng thời tét mông Peter bằng cây cọ ướt nhẹp.

Khi Nicolai ụp cả thùng sơn màu “nâu c*t” lên đầu gã, Peter lập tức ôm lấy bé poodle đang lơn tơn trong phòng, vù thẳng ra cửa. Rốt cuộc hai người bọn họ sơn xong căn phòng bằng cách gì, Peter chịu chết. Nhưng vụ rèm phòng tắm thì nó đã đoán đúng. Wade khen lấy khen để bọn mèo con với vịt bông xù dán đầy trong phòng gã.

__

“Wade ơi, đưa tôi chai dầu với,” Peter gọi với qua sau vai. Nó đang ngồi gò mình bên bàn ăn, trước mặt là cánh tay kim loại sáng loáng của Nicolai, giờ đã hết sáng loáng sạch sẽ sau tai nạn với Wade hồi chiều. Nicolai ngồi lầm bầm gì đó bằng tiếng Nga, mặt mũi sa sầm cả lại. Peter đã tịch thu hết đồ đạc trên bàn sau khi anh bẻ gãy hai chiếc muỗng và một chiếc nĩa bằng tay không.

Từ bếp vọng lên tiếng huỳnh huỵch, rồi tiếng bát đĩa của Peter vỡ tan trên sàn, sau đó là lời xin lỗi lảnh lót của Wade. Peter nhắm nghiền mắt lại, để nỗi tuyệt vọng gặm nhấm trái tim. Hôm nay đến lượt Wade rửa chén. Đến sáng mai chắc nó chẳng còn lấy một cái dĩa làm thuốc, nhưng ít ra Wade vẫn thả một chai dầu máy vào tay Peter khi gã nhún nhảy vào phòng trong bộ trang phục hầu gái đầy đủ diềm cổ với đăng ten. Peter thậm chí còn không buồn hỏi gã đào đâu ra cả một kho những món đồ gớm ghiếc này. Nhác thấy ánh nhìn sát nhân lại lóe lên trong mắt Nicolai, Peter vội xua tay đuổi Wade sang phòng khác. Máu mà dính vào thảm thì khổ.

Peter chăm chú lau sạch những rãnh, kẽ ngón tay dính nhơm nhớp, nhỏ vài giọt dầu vào các khớp nối và rồi hãnh diện lắng nghe tiếng vù vù trơn tru khi Nicolai co duỗi năm ngón tay cơ khí.

"Спасибо." Anh lặng lẽ cảm ơn khi xong việc. Khuôn mặt Peter bừng sáng lên.

“Giúp được là cháu vui rồi”. Nó trả lời kèm một nụ cười tươi rói.

Nó mến Nicolai. Anh trầm lặng và lịch sự, một mỏ neo vững vàng giữa những trận gà bay chó sủa mỗi khi Wade có mặt. Còn về phần Wade, Peter không biết mình cảm thấy thế nào nữa. Nó còn chưa thấy mặt tên này. Gã cứ khư khư giữ lấy bộ đồ bó như người ta giữ của, mỗi lần Peter thử dụ gã cởi ra là gã lại quăng ra một lý do gì đấy hết sức vớ vẩn (“Đồ biến thái! Người ta không có mặc gì ở trong hết!”) rồi chuồn thẳng. Một tên lập dị, bao phủ bởi những bí ẩn và giấy gói taco, nhưng Peter phải thừa nhận rằng cuộc sống ở trang trại sẽ bớt đi nhiều tiếng cười và trò giải trí nếu thiếu Wade.

___

Ngày hôm đó thời tiết thật đẹp, ánh nắng chan hòa từ bầu trời xanh thăm thẳm không một gợn mây. Buổi tối đến cùng gió hiu hiu, và muôn vàn vì sao nhấp nháy trên nền trời mượt như nhung.

Im lìm như một chiếc bóng kế bên nó, Nicolai ngồi thơ thẩn trên chiếc xích đu rỉ sét đặt ngoài hàng hiên. Còn Wade thì, thôi bỏ đi. Bầy chó cũng con nằm con ngồi quanh mái hiên, tận hưởng khí trời mát rượi.

Nicolai vẫn ít nói như từ trước đến giờ, chỉ gật hay lắc đầu mỗi lần Peter hỏi han, nhưng đôi mắt anh đã thôi vẻ trống rỗng, thay vào đó là những thoáng cảm kích (khi nhìn Peter), buồn cười (khi nhìn Wade) và tức tối (vẫn là khi nhìn Wade). Cứ mỗi lần ở gần Wade là Nicolai ủ rũ, trầm tư mọi ngày lại côn đồ đến bất ngờ.

“Bia không?” Peter hỏi, đưa cho mỗi người một chai. Nicolai cầm lấy với một cái gật đầu cảm ơn, còn Wade thì chu mỏ hôn gió thằng bé rồi nhấp một ngụm, chắc là qua cái lỗ bí mật nào đó trên mặt nạ. Peter cũng ngửa cổ uống vài hơi dài, bia ướp lạnh trườn xuống bụng nó tạo cảm giác râm ran dễ chịu.

Tiếng ve sầu kêu không ngớt trên tán cây nghe yên bình làm sao, chẳng mấy chốc mà Peter đã gà gật trên vai ai đó. Vài con đom đóm lập lòe lúc chớp lúc tắt trong các bụi cây, trong vườn rau, và thằng bé chợt nhận ra, trong cơn chập chờn đầy mãn nguyện, rằng nó yêu nơi này. Nó yêu trang trại của nó, yêu luôn cả hai tên tá điền hổ báo thần kinh của nó.

“Hai người chịu ở lại đây, tôi vui lắm.” Nó thì thầm đầy ngái ngủ vào bờ vai của ai kia. Mùi vật liệu co dãn thoang thoảng trong khoang mũi, cũng không tệ, còn dưới gò má nó là bờ vai thật ấm áp và rắn chắc. Peter mơ màng mỉm cười khi cảm thấy mấy đầu ngón tay dịu dàng lùa vào tóc nó.

Tất cả đột ngột chấm dứt khi ba con chó thính nhất của Nicolai bật dậy phóng vào màn đêm, vừa chạy vừa sủa váng trời. Peter giật mình trên vai Wade, tỉnh hẳn ngủ. Chỉ vài giây sau, Nicolai cũng chạy đuổi theo lũ chó, vẫn để chân trần, chỉ đánh độc một chiếc quần pyjama với áo ba lỗ.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Peter hỏi Wade. Mắt gã dõi theo hướng phát ra tiếng động, một tay vẫn quàng qua vai Peter, cứng cáp và ấm nóng.

“Hình như chúng ta có khách, Petey ạ.” Gã trả lời bằng giọng trầm thấp, rất nghiêm túc. Peter há hốc miệng nhìn Wade cho tay vào chiếc túi nhỏ trên thắt lưng và rút ra hai khẩu súng, có lắp cả cái nòng giảm thanh giảm tiếng gì đó mà nó hay thấy cô Natasha với cậu Clint hay dùng.

“Đi sau lưng anh,” Wade bảo nó, và Peter chợt nhớ ra Wade đâu chỉ đơn thuần là thằng hâm dở vô hại, mà là một kẻ nguy hiểm vl ra. Có lẽ cảm nhận được nỗi sợ hãi của thằng nhỏ, Wade quay chiếc mặt nạ đỏ đen quái dị sang đối diện với nó, hai con mắt trắng ởn nhìn nó chăm chăm.

“Nhóc mày có tin anh không?” Gã hỏi. Peter nhìn đôi môi gã mấp máy sau lớp mặt nạ. Wade có đường xương hàm sắc cạnh, sống mũi cao, thẳng; dưới tầng vải dày, hẳn là khuôn mặt đó cũng khá điển trai, chắc là hao hao như Cap vậy. Nghĩ đến đó Peter bất giác đỏ mặt, vội vàng lôi tâm tưởng về hiện tại.

“Có chứ,” Nó thốt lên chẳng cần suy nghĩ.

Miệng gã liền toét ra thành một nụ cười không lẫn đi đâu được. Gò má của Peter không hiểu sao lại nóng bừng lên dưới ánh nhìn chăm chú của kẻ đối diện. Kì cục thật.

“Mình đi tìm Nicolai thôi.” Peter thì thào, và Wade gật đầu.

Hai người chạy theo Nicolai, bầy chó còn lại cũng lẽo đẽo theo sau như một đội quân lông lá. Khi tìm thấy Nicolai, anh đang khom người xem xét cái gì đó trong khoảnh vườn trồng bắp cải, ba con chó khi nãy vẫn thi nhau sủa.

“Gì thế?” Peter tò mò ngóng cổ nhìn qua vai Wade. Nghe tiếng nó, Nicolai quay qua liếc hai người, đoạn ngoắc ngón tay ra hiệu họ lại gần.

Peter đến đứng cạnh bên anh, dòm xuống luống bắp cải nát bấy. Nằm giữa mớ hổ lốn đó là một người đàn ông, vẫn còn bốc từng cuộn khói mỏng, không khí hăng hắc mùi da cháy và mùi ozon. Nó nhìn bộ giáp vàng đồng, lớp da thuộc xanh sẫm và mái tóc đen.

Bao tử Peter nặng như chì khi nó nhận ra. Nó đã thấy tên này trên camera an ninh hồi ở tòa tháp của ba Tony, khi y gây hỗn loạn khắp New York và ném ba Tony qua cửa sổ. Nó vẫn nhớ như in những vết bầm xấu xí trên người ba, cùng với giọng nói của JARVIS, đọc lại hồ sơ của SHIELD: “Cực kì nguy hiểm, ác nhân cấp độ A”. Hiện giờ trên khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của y dính một dòng đỏ thẫm trông như máu khô, còn khắp ngực và vai rải rác những mảng da thịt bị bỏng.

Wade sán lại đứng kế bên Peter, và ba người bọn họ, xung quanh là bầy cẩu của Nicolai, đồng loạt chĩa sáu con mắt xuống ruộng bắp cải tơi tả.

“Là Loki,” Peter thì thào trong nỗi bàng hoàng.


	3. LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki có giường nằm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui hông biết tóm tắt.

“Vậy, ờm, mình làm gì bây giờ?” Peter lên tiếng hỏi trổng, hai tay nó nắm cả mớ tóc mà giật, cố gắng đè xuống cảm giác hoảng loạn đang dâng trào khi nó nhìn thân thể bất tỉnh trên sofa.

“Chôn y sau vườn?” Wade gợi ý. Peter tạm dừng cơn quẫn trí năm giây để liếc xéo gã đầy quở mắng. Nó nhìn Nicolai ra ý hỏi, nhưng anh chỉ nhún vai.

“ _ Cả chú cũng vậy sao? _ ” Nó hậm hực thốt lên, dụi đôi mắt đỏ ngầu. Nó thèm được đi ngủ, hoặc quay ngược thời gian về trước khi Loki cày một hố rộng ba mét trong ruộng bắp cải bảo bối của nó, hoặc đơn giản là lại được ngồi vu vơ trên chiếc xích đu ngoài hiên.

Loki rất nguy hiểm, Peter không nghi ngờ gì chuyện đó. Y là kẻ dối trá đại tài, lại sở hữu quyền năng pháp thuật và một lô một lốc vũ khí chết người. Hơn nữa, y còn là một vị thần, thế Peter lại càng không có tuổi để giao du. Nhưng hiện giờ, trên khắp người hắn lỗ chỗ những vết bỏng to tướng, còn lớp áo da thì thấm đẫm máu.

“Hắn đang  _ bị thương _ ,” Nó buột miệng, không hề suy tính xem hai người kia phản ứng ra sao. Wade hứ lên rõ to và khoanh chặt hai tay. Peter vận hết nội công để giữ cho hai mắt không díu lại. Ngày hôm nay đã quá dài rồi, nó chỉ muốn về giường ngủ thôi, cái mớ bòng bong này để đến khi nó tỉnh táo lại rồi giải quyết cũng được. Đang đứng sau chiếc sofa, Nicolai bước lại, lầm bầm gì đó bằng tiếng Nga. Peter kinh ngạc thấy Wade trả lời, những âm tiết lạ tai tạo thành một câu rền rĩ ỉ ôi đầy tức tối. Cả hai bắt đầu một cuộc đấu mắt quái đản, sau một hồi, Wade là người đầu hàng, gã vung hai tay lên trời và thở dài sườn sượt.

“Về ngủ đi,” Nicolai quay sang nói với Peter, mặt không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc. “Tụi này sẽ canh chừng.”

“Ừa, ngủ ngon mơ đẹp nha Petey. Đừng chờ.” Wade nhún vai nói. “Cũng không phải lần đầu anh đây phải canh gác xuyên đêm.” Câu cuối cùng gã vừa cằn nhằn trong miệng vừa lườm Nicolai. Anh chẳng nói chẳng rằng, ngồi xuống kế bên sofa, hai mắt không rời thân thể bất động một giây nào. Peter thấy hơi áy náy vì bắt hai người phải thức đêm, nhưng thôi, ngày mai nó sẽ đền bù bằng cách nấu bữa sáng và cho họ nghỉ một ngày. Wade dựa người vào tường, gật đầu chào nó.

Peter thiếp đi ngay khi vừa đặt đầu lên gối. Đêm đó nó mơ thấy đôi mắt màu lục bảo và mùi đổ nát.

__

Đã trọn một tuần mà Loki vẫn im lìm, đến nước này thì Peter chuẩn bị tuyên bố y là người thực vật mất thôi. Mắt Nicolai đã xuất hiện hai quầng thâm xì, tóc tai rối bù bao lấy khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt lởm chởm râu. Nếu Wade chịu bỏ mặt nạ ra, Peter dám cá gã cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn là bao. Cả ba đã chán ngấy sự căng thẳng này đến tận cổ. Thứ Sáu rồi, Peter không ao ước gì hơn là được tắm nước nóng, ngồi đọc một quyển sách hay, và ném bắp rang cho bầy chó của Nicolai.

“Hay là mình khiêng tên này qua phòng phụ trên tầng một đi, chỗ cách xa mấy phòng ngủ nhất ấy?” Cuối cùng Peter đề nghị khi đang đút nước ép táo cho Loki bằng một lọ nhỏ mắt, phá vỡ sự im lặng ngột ngạt bao trùm lên phòng khách. Nó ngưng tay, ngước nhìn hai người đang ngồi xụi lơ ở chỗ bàn bếp, mỗi ông ôm một cốc cà phê to tướng (ly của Wade cắm chiếc ống hút ngoằn ngoèo màu hồng chói).

Hai người đàn ông trao đổi một tràng tiếng Nga, rồi Wade thở dài, đút tay vào chiếc túi thần kì (Peter gọi nó như vậy sau khi Wade không chịu xì ra trong túi đựng những gì), gã lục lọi rồi rút ra một đôi còng dày cui thô ráp, đúc từ thứ kim loại đen tuyền kì lạ nào đó. Nicolai gật đầu, duyệt.

“Ô kê, bắt đầu thôi,” Wade nhìn Peter, ngân nga lảnh lót.

__

Loki vẫn không chịu tỉnh dậy. Y cứ nằm lì ở đó, mặt mũi xanh xao, vô hồn. Y không tiêu tiểu, cũng chẳng cần người túc trực như mấy bệnh nhân bị hôn mê bình thường, nhưng những vết bỏng cùng thương tích trên người đã biến mất. Peter không muốn hắn quắt lại thành cái xác khô, nên mỗi ngày nó đều tiếp cho vị thần xảo trá nước ép trái cây hữu cơ. Sau khi đọc được một bài báo trên tạp chí sức khỏe, Nicolai đã tập tành làm mấy thứ sinh tố rau củ kì dị, rồi đè Wade ra làm chuột bạch. Vậy nên Peter có dư dả sinh tố bơ/cần tây/dưa leo để đổ vào lọ nhỏ mắt, đút cho Loki.

Đó là điều nhỏ nhất nó có thể làm.

Rồi nó bắt đầu trò chuyện với y, bởi vì giống như ba Tony, Peter có cái tật xấu là không biết lo cho tính mạng của mình. Nhưng mà nghĩ xem, nhìn tên ác nhân đang hôn mê, bị còng vào giường, nằm giữa mớ mền gối họa tiết da beo như thế, bảo nó lo là lo thế nào?

Peter không nhớ chính xác lần đầu tiên nó tỉ tê những chuyện vui buồn trong ngày với Loki từ khi nào, nhưng nó vẫn tiếp tục. Nó đã đọc ở đâu đó rằng bệnh nhân hôn mê rất thích nghe tiếng người trò chuyện, với lại ngồi im đút nước ép hoài cũng chán. Vậy là Peter kể cho Loki nghe những kí ức nhạt nhòa về dì dượng nó, từ hồi nó còn chưa mồ côi, nó ca Tony Stark lên chín tầng mây, nó tràng giang đại hải về hai đứa bạn thân, Harry với Gwen. Nó kể cho Loki nghe về Nicolai, anh chàng người Nga đẹp trai nhưng tính tình cổ quái xuất hiện trong kho phân bón, về đội Cẩu Vệ Quân của anh. Peter cũng không bỏ sót Wade, vừa kể vừa cười khùng khục, bởi vì nhìn lại thì mấy trò con bò của gã thật  _ khùng ơi là khùng _ .

“Nhưng tôi quý họ, chắc thế,” Nó giãi bày, nhìn Nicolai ngoài cửa sổ, đang lặng lẽ chăm bón từng luống cây, “Nghe thì vô lý, nhưng tôi đã dần gắn bó với họ rồi. Tony có đội Avengers là gia đình, có lẽ bây giờ đến lượt tôi.”

“Nếu gặp Wade chắc ông sẽ hợp đấy,” Peter nói, đoạn vươn vai đứng dậy. Nó còn phải đi thăm ruộng cà rốt trước bữa trưa nữa.

Không biết có phải nó trông gà hóa cuốc hay không, nhưng dường như khóe miệng của Loki vừa thoáng qua một nụ cười nhàn nhạt.

__

Cứ cách ngày ba Tony lại gọi cho nó một lần, quá nửa cuộc gọi nó vô tình để nhỡ, một phần tư còn lại nó toàn nói chuyện với dì Pepper. Dì bảo mọi người rất nhớ nó. Peter biết, nó cũng nhớ đội Avengers lắm. Nó nhớ những lần ba Tony chê thậm tệ “bộ sưu tập áo ca rô” xấu xúc phạm người nhìn của chú Steve, trêu chú là “ông cụ non”, nhớ khiếu hài hước tỉnh rụi của Jarvis, nhớ cái ôm vĩ đại của Thor khiến lòng nó ấm lên và mềm ra như bún, nhớ những đêm đấu  _ Call of Duty _ tưng bừng khói lửa cùng cô Natasha và cậu Clint, nhớ những ngày dượng Bruce giúp nó miệt mài ôn thi hóa hữu cơ...

Nhưng nó cần nơi này, nó cần đi tìm định nghĩa bản thân nó. Chuyện này, nó chỉ có thể làm một mình.

Peter ngoái qua lưng ghế nhìn Nicolai và Wade đang chúi mũi nhìn cuốn sách nấu ăn của Martha Stewart đầy nghi hoặc. Bàn tay kim loại của Nicolai phủ dày một lớp kem ít béo, còn mặt nạ của Wade lấm tấm vụn vỏ trứng. Hình như cả hai đang mày mò làm bánh cupcake. Nicolai táng cho Wade một cái khi hắn lè lưỡi định liếm lớp kem trên tay anh. Peter toét miệng cười, trong lòng ấm sực lên một cảm giác yên bình dạt dào.

Họ  _ cần _ nơi này, họ cần nó ở đây.

“Dạo này thế nào rồi Peter? Con ở đó có cô đơn lắm không?” Tiếng ba Tony vang lên trong điện thoại, chen ngang câu chuyện của dì Pepper về trò phá phách của cô Natasha với Thor trong siêu thị hồi sáng này.

Peter nhìn hai người đàn ông lớn tồng ngồng đang say sưa trét kem lên mặt nhau (Wade còn đập cả quả trứng sống vào đũng quần Nicolai). Nó nghĩ đến vị thần đang mê man trong căn phòng trên lầu. Rồi thở dài.

“Con có nói thì hai người cũng không tin đâu,” Peter trả lời.


	4. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tỉnh.

Khi Loki tỉnh, Peter đang liến thoắng kể về cái lần nó với Jarvis bày mưu chơi khăm ba Tony.

“-Jarvis cứ lảm nhảm thả thính ba Tony miết. Ba tưởng là hệ thống bị lỗi gì đó, nguyên cả ngày dò tới dò lui xem lỗi nằm ở đâu. Nhìn ba vò đầu bứt tai mà hài không tả được.” Peter bật cười, lùa tay vào mái tóc rối bù; nó ngước lên và ngay lập tức đông cứng lại khi nhác thấy cặp mắt xanh lục bảo đang nhìn lại nó. Trên khóe miệng Loki thấp thoáng một nụ cười cao ngạo. Bàn tay thanh thoát nhưng xanh xao của y khẽ giơ lên, một cử chỉ bày tỏ thiện ý.

“Đừng bận tâm đến ta, Parker trẻ tuổi, mời ngươi cứ tiếp tục câu chuyện.” Y chậm rãi cất lời. Peter nuốt khan, nhìn vị thần xảo trá thu đôi bàn tay lại đầy tao nhã, chiếc còng quanh cổ tay kêu lanh canh khe khẽ. “Nhưng tất nhiên, ta sẽ có hứng nghe ngươi xàm ngôn hơn nếu ngươi mở khóa,” y ra dấu chỉ món đồ đang khống chế mình.

“Cái đó...không được.” Peter ấp úng, mắt láo liên ra cửa. Loki nghiêng nghiêng đầu, mỉm cười tinh ý.

“Định gọi cứu viện sao, Peter? Ngươi nên biết rằng, những câu chuyện về hai kẻ đó có thể  _ khiến máu ngươi đông lại  _ đấy.” Nụ cười của y trở nên độc địa vàtrong nháy mắt, nhiệt độ trong phòng tụt xuống thấy rõ, băng giá phủ đầy trên những khung cửa sổ. Peter kinh hoảng thối lui; nó ngã ngửa ra sau, cuống cuồng tránh xa vị thần đang nổi cơn lôi đình.

“Cởi trói cho ta, ta sẽ bảo vệ cho nhóc con nhà ngươi. Có lẽ còn cho ngươi một con đường sống.” Giọng của Loki đã dịu xuống thành thanh âm du dương đầy mê hoặc. Peter lắc đầu quầy quậy, nó chộp lấy nắm đấm cửa, ra sức mà giật mà kéo, nhưng cánh cửa vẫn trơ trơ. Loki phá ra cười, lạnh lùng và hắc ám.

“Xem nào, Wade Wilson, còn có tên là Deadpool, đâm thuê chém mướn. Chỉ cần trả đủ tiền, sẽ giết không từ một ai. Ngươi có còn nhớ ngài nghị sĩ cao quí chết trong một vụ nổ không? Để lại vợ đẹp con thơ, đau buồn khôn xiết. Là do hắn làm đấy. Mạnh thường quân Don Waltman, cũng bị giết...”

Bàn tay đang nắm chốt cửa của Peter rơi thõng xuống không chút sinh khí, trong tai nó là âm thanh ong ong nhấn chìm lời nói của Loki. Tim nó đập thình thịch như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực.

“...Ta còn chưa nói đến Winter Soldier. Tên đó, hắn đã một mình hạ sát bao nhiêu thành phố, tay hắn nhuốm đỏ máu của hàng trăm đứa trẻ vô tội. Hắn đã giết-”

_ “CÂM MIỆNG!!!” _ Nó hét lên mà không kịp ghìm lại.

Trong tích tắc, mắt Loki lóe lên sự bất ngờ, nhưng rồi nụ cười cao ngạo lại chễm chệ trên khóe miệng . Thậm chí Peter cũng ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của chính mình. Sợ hãi nhường chỗ cho giận dữ trong ngực nó, thằng bé phản đòn.

“ _ Ông _ không có quyền bới móc quá khứ của người khác, Thần Xảo trá ạ. Khôn ba năm dại một giờ, ừ thì có thể hai người này khôn một ngày dại một giờ, nhưng ai cũng xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai mà, kể cả ông.” Nó nghiến răng làm một tràng. Có gì đó mong manh và tổn thương lướt qua khuôn mặt của Loki, trước khi bị che lấp bởi điệu cười nhếch mép cố hữu, nhưng y vẫn im lặng.

“Tôi mà để mặc ông ngoài đồng thì giờ này ông đã chết ngắc rồi, Loki. Giờ thì mở cái cửa thánh vật này ra cho tôi.” Thằng bé giật nắm đấm cửa thêm một lần nữa.

Ngạc nhiên thay, cửa mở ra thật.

__

Peter hoàn toàn không lường trước được nó bị sốc đến độ nào, bởi vì vừa ra đến cửa sau nó đã sụp xuống mà nôn hết bữa sáng ra bãi cỏ, bụng dạ thắt lại vì cơn buồn nôn và vì sợ. Đến khi bao tử rỗng tuếch thì đầu óc thằng bé cũng quay cuồng. Nó lảo đảo đến vòi nước, rửa sạch mùi vị kinh khủng trong miệng, rồi cúi cả đầu dưới dòng nước mát, cả người vẫn run rẩy như chiếc lá trong gió.

Vũng lầy lần này quá lớn rồi.

Harry luôn bảo rằng nó có năng khiếu toàn đâm đầu vào rắc rối. Nghe vậy Peter chỉ cười, coi như chuyện bông đùa, nhưng bây giờ? Peter phải nghiêm túc suy nghĩ rằng lời của thằng bạn mình có lẽ không không sai sự thật là bao.

_ Đâm thuê chém mướn. Hạ sát bao nhiêu thành phố. _

Những từ đó chỉ nên xuất hiện trên chiếc màn hình cực đại ở Trụ sở SHIELD, chứ méo phải trong trang trại nhà nó. Thằng bé cứ đinh ninh hai người bọn họ chỉ là dạng siêu anh hùng hơi bất thường một chút thôi. Cô Natasha với cậu Clint cũng đã từng giết người mà...

Đầu óc rối bời, Peter vùng chạy đến đám cây thưa mọc ở rìa khu đất, tay nó nắm chặt chiếc điện thoại. Nó cần người giúp đỡ, nó phải gọi cho ba nuôi Tony, gọi đội Avengers, hay là SHIELD, ai cũng được. Nó không thể xử lý chuyện lớn đến mức này được.

Hai buồng phổi đau nhói phản đối khi thằng nhỏ vọt qua hàng rào xiêu vẹo, đáp xuống bên kia. Nicolai và Wade giờ này chắc đang lo ủ phân, nếu nó chạy đủ xa-

Peter đột nhiên vấp chân vào một lõm đất khuất dưới lớp cỏ, té lăn quay. Cơn đau bùng lên ở chỗ mắt cá chân, còn chiếc điện thoại rơi ra khỏi tay, lăn xa cách nó cả mét. Thằng bé nén nước mắt, kéo mắt cá chân bị trật ra khỏi lõm đất, bò tới lấy chiếc điện thoại ôm chặt vào ngực.

_ Có gì cứ gọi cho ba nhé Pete? Nếu con cần bất cứ thứ gì, thậm chí nếu con chỉ muốn tán gẫu cũng được. Ba luôn ở bên con. Mọi người luôn ở bên con. _

Peter chớp mắt gạt đi dòng lệ đang làm nhòe đi hình đại diện của ba Tony trong danh bạ, hình ảnh ba nuôi của nó tươi cười, trên cổ choàng đoạn khăn lông vũ màu hồng chỉ còn là một chấm tròn màu nâu và hồng nhạt nhòa.

_ Ai cũng xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai. _

_ Nhưng lỡ họ đã dùng hết tất cả cơ hội rồi thì sao? _

_ Lỡ như họ không thay đổi được thì sao? _

"Спасибо." Nó nhớ lại lời cảm ơn khẽ khàng của Nicolai, mệt mỏi nhưng tràn ngập sự biết ơn khi nó chỉnh lại khớp vai bị trật cho anh, nhớ đến sự im lặng sững sờ của Wade khi nó dẫn gã vào phòng mới. Nó nhớ những buổi chiều cả ba ngồi thơ thẩn ngoài hiên, ngắm hoàng hôn tắt lịm và bầy đom đóm le lói trong bụi cây. Và rồi một ý nghĩ chợt đến với nó, rằng hai người này, những kẻ bị cho là sát nhân máu lạnh này, có lẽ chẳng có nơi nào để gọi là nhà cả.

Theo một cách nào đó, nông trại của Peter chính là  _ nhà _ của họ.

Thằng nhỏ nuốt xuống cơn hoảng loạn đang chẹn ngang yết hầu, nhìn một hồi lâu vào số điện thoại của ba Tony, ngón tay nó do dự trên nút gọi. Nó có thể kết thúc chuyện này ngay bây giờ, hoặc cố gắng giúp đỡ hai người họ.

Harry bảo nó khùng là đúng.

__

Nicolai lập tức quăng xẻng xuống khi thấy Peter cà nhắc đi ra từ trảng cây thưa, mắt cá chân sưng vù giơ cao khỏi mặt đất, còn mặt mũi lấm lem đất cát lẫn nước mắt. Thấy Nicolai chạy đi, Wade cũng thả vòi nước xuống hàng liếp mới lên, mặc kệ nước chảy lênh láng. Peter nhăn nhó, thương cho đám rau cải quý báu của nó, và cả hóa đơn tiền nước tháng này nữa.

“Bị sao vậy Petey?” Wade hỏi, trong khi Nicolai nhẹ nhàng bế thằng nhóc đã kiệt sức vào trong nhà. Lần đầu tiên nó thấy gã không cười đùa tếu táo, trong giọng còn nhuốm chút lo lắng nữa. Peter chỉ nhắm nghiền mắt, giấu mặt vào ngực Nicolai.

Nó thở phào khi thấy căn nhà vẫn im ắng. Bây giờ mà Loki quyết định giở trò gì chắc nó chẳng còn hơi sức đâu mà đối phó. Nãy giờ đã có bao nhiêu chuyện dồn dập rồi. Nicolai bế nó lên phòng ngủ, đỡ nó nằm xuống giường. Anh dặn Wade ở lại trông chừng, còn mình thì xuống tìm hộp sơ cứu.

Thằng bé còn lại một mình với Wade, kẻ giết thuê. Peter nuốt khan, rồi đằng hắng. 

“Wade này, tôi biết rồi,” Nó lên tiếng, giọng nghèn nghẹn và mệt mỏi. Gã đàn ông trước mặt ngoẹo đầu bối rối, Peter đột nhiên có thôi thúc điên rồ là giật chiếc mặt nạ đó ra để xem biểu cảm của hắn. “Tôi đã biết về những... _ hoạt động _ của anh...trong quá khứ...”

Những câu chữ vừa thốt ra, đôi vai đang thả lỏng của Wade căng lên, gã trân mình như tượng đá. Khuôn mặt từ từ quay qua nhìn thẳng vào nó, rồi miệng gã há ra.

“ _ Vậy sao _ ?” Hắn đáp lại bằng giọng đều đều.

Peter giận dữ quệt gò má đẫm nước, ép bản thân trừng mắt lên. “Anh không chịu nói với tôi. Tôi ghét mấy người dối trá.”

“Nói với mày, rồi sao nữa? Để mày bấn lên gọi chính quyền hay gì? Bọn đó chỉ là tép riu so với anh, nhưng mà-” Wade nhích tới gần nhìn Peter chăm chăm, bờ vai rộng gồ lên đầy đe dọa.

“TÔI KHÔNG CÓ GỌI CHO AI HẾT, ĐỒ KHỐN NẠN!!” Peter thét lên, cơn bực tức trong ngực đã lên tới đỉnh điểm. Nó túm lấy cổ áo Wade mà táng cho một cái thật lực vào đầu. Gã đàn ông đeo mặt nạ chỉ chầm chậm mỉm cười, chồm sát tới cậu nhóc điên tiết đang thở phì phò.

“Thật sao? Kể cả sau khi biết tất cả à? Anh biết em không cưỡng nổi anh mà.” Wade tự mãn rì rầm. Peter trừng mắt lên, xỉa một ngón tay vào ngực gã.

“Đừng có tưởng bở. Tôi sẽ không báo với ai hết, nhưng từ giờ trở đi, anh mà dám  _ nghĩ _ tới chuyện gì xấu thôi, là tôi sẽ kết liễu anh đó, anh Wilson. Đừng tưởng tôi không dám.” Peter hung hăng đe nẹt. 

Để đáp lời, Wade ngửa mặt thằng bé ra sau, một tay bịt mắt nó lại; Peter chưa kịp phản đối bóng tối bất thình lình này thì gã đã áp môi lên miệng nó. Cảm giác chiếc lưỡi ấm nóng, ướt át trườn trên môi làm Peter thở dốc, cho Wade luồn vào miệng và dìm nó vào một cái hôn đầy khiêu gợi.

Peter chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì thì gã đã biến mất. Đến khi mở mắt ra, nó chỉ thấy Nicolai đứng dựa vào khung cửa, trán nhíu lại bối rối. Thằng bé chỉ biết giấu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng vào hai bàn tay, tim đập loạn cào cào.

Nicolai xịt thuốc chống sưng cho nó rồi quấn băng gạc lại, những ngón tay anh nhẹ nhàng chăm sóc mắt cá chân sưng tấy. Peter liếc nhìn anh qua mái tóc nâu mềm dợn sóng. Trông anh thật thanh thản, hàng mi đổ bóng dài trên gò má và một nụ cười hài lòng thấp thoáng trên môi khi anh băng bó xong. Nếu có người nào thật sự hoàn lương được, nó biết chắc chắn đó sẽ là Nicolai. 

Khi Nicolai dợm đứng dậy, nó nắm lấy cổ tay anh, bên cánh tay bằng xương bằng thịt, và ngước nhìn anh mỉm cười, “Cảm ơn chú.”

“Không có gì.” Anh khẽ trả lời sau một khắc im lặng, rồi vươn tay nhặt một lá cỏ lẫn trong tóc thằng nhóc. Peter mỉm cười rồi cuộn tròn trên giường, đầu óc quay quắt nghĩ ngợi, còn tim vẫn đánh thình thịch trong lồng ngực.

__ 

Loki ngẩng lên nhìn Peter cà nhắc đi vào phòng. Y đang ngồi thẳng trên giường, hai tay chắp lại đặt trong lòng đầy quí phái. Đang là nửa đêm, và Peter đi vào chỉ có một mình. Y nhìn xuống chỗ mắt cá đang quấn băng, nhếch miệng cười. 

“Vì lý do gì mà ngươi lại hạ cố đến đây thế này?” Y từ tốn hỏi.

“Tôi đã suy nghĩ những lời của ông, Loki. Ông nói đúng,” Peter đáp, mắt nhìn vị thần gian trá không chớp. “Tôi nên thả ông đi. Dù gì thì tôi cũng đã nói rằng tất cả mọi người đều xứng đáng có cơ hội thứ hai mà.”

“Còn hai tên sát nhân ngươi đang dung dưỡng thì sao, tiểu Parker?” Y đắc chí hỏi.

Peter nhún vai, khập khiễng bước tới chiếc giường, “Vẫn ở đây.”

“Bọn chúng  _ rất nguy hiểm _ ,” Loki nói, mắt nheo lại.

“Thì ông cũng vậy, mà tôi vẫn thả ông đi đấy thôi.” Nó chỉ ra. Loki trông bất ngờ trước sự dũng cảm, đúng hơn là ngu si, của Peter.

“Đây là nhà của họ, một nơi họ chưa từng có, hoặc đã bị đánh mất. Tôi không có quyền tước đi tổ ấm này, mà dù có quyền đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng không muốn làm vậy.” Peter nói, môi mím lại bướng bỉnh. “Ai cũng cần có nhà để quay về, Loki ạ. Kể cả những kẻ xấu.  _ Đặc biệt là những kẻ xấu _ .”

Nó cầm cổ tay trắng muốt của Loki lên, lấy chiếc chìa khóa méo mó tháo từ thắt lưng của Wade ra và mò mẫm mở còng. Suốt khoảng thời gian đó, y im lặng như tờ.

Khi chiếc còng bật mở với một tiếng “cách”, Peter lùi lại và nói, “Ông được tự do rồi, Loki.”


	5. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ngươi nói ai cũng có thể ở lại mà, không phải sao, tiểu Parker?” Y nói, đoạn ngã sấp mặt vào mớ chăn nệm mới giặt của Peter.

Loki bỏ đi. Peter cũng đã lường trước chuyện đó, nên không ngạc nhiên mấy. Nó chỉ bất ngờ là cả Wade cũng biến mất dạng, ít nhất là trong lúc này.

Sáng thức dậy, Peter tìm thấy một mẩu giấy nhắn nguệch ngoạc (nó còn không biết trong nhà có bút sáp màu cơ đấy), ghi rằng gã đang trên đường đi bắt một người nào đó tên là “Bob”. Peter đưa tờ giấy cho Nicolai, anh chỉ lầm lì nhún vai rồi vo nát tờ giấy ném vào thùng rác. Peter coi đó là dấu hiệu mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. Với lại, nó tạm thời chưa muốn chất vấn Wade về nụ hôn đó. Nó cần thêm thời gian, bởi vì ba cái cảm xúc này sao mà phức tạp vỗn lài. 

__

“Vầy được chưa?” Nó giơ xô xi măng lên cho Nicolai kiểm tra. Được anh gật đầu duyệt, Peter nhón chân lên đưa cái xô cho anh.

Hai người đang vá lại mấy chỗ dột trên trần nhà trước khi bão đến. Cơn giông thành hình từ sáng sớm, một cuộn mây vần vũ khổng lồ, và bây giờ đã gần đến chỗ nông trại. Peter gần như có thể nếm được hơi nước trong bầu không khí ẩm thấp ngột ngạt. 

Peter thích làm việc với Nicolai lắm. Cảm giác thật yên ắng và bình lặng. Khuôn mặt khó đăm đăm thường ngày của anh giãn ra, khiến thằng bé cũng bất giác thấy thư thái hơn. Nicolai có ảnh hưởng đến nó như vậy đấy. Cả hai đang bê bết xi măng thì điện thoại của Peter đổ chuông. Nicolai gật đầu khi nó xin nghỉ tay nghe điện thoại.

“Peter đấy à? Cháu sao rồi?” Giọng của chú Steve vang lên, đầy nghiêm túc đúng chất Captain.

“Vâng, có gì không chú Cap?” Peter không biết tại sao Steve lại có hứng gọi cho nó, nhưng nó thấy nhớ mọi người cồn cào.

“Chắc dạo này cháu không xem tin tức nhỉ?” Chú đáp lại khô khan từ bên kia đầu dây. Peter đảo mắt một lượt qua trang trại te tua mốc meo của nó, rồi cắn môi.

“Cháu đâu có TV.” Nó thú thật.

“À rồi, chú muốn nói với cháu là người ta, ừm, có báo cáo cho rằng vài thường dân hình như đã nhìn thấy sát thủ Hydra mà chú đang truy tìm, và người đó xuất hiện rất gần khu vực nhà cháu.” Giọng chú nghe rất lo lắng. “Chú gọi để xem cháu ở đó một thân một mình có sao không. Tony với Pepper có cuộc họp ở Tokyo rồi, nên thời gian này sẽ không đến thăm cháu được.”

Một khoảng lặng ngắn, rồi Steve hạ giọng nói tiếp. “Mà Peter này, nếu cháu có thấy một người đàn ông có tóc nâu dài và cánh tay kim loại, nhớ gọi cho chú ngay nhé. Người đó không nguy hiểm như dân chúng nói đâu, chú thề đấy. Người đó có ý nghĩa rất lớn với chú và...”

Tóc nâu. Tay kim loại.

Peter lén nhìn Nicolai. Anh đang cố gắng trong vô vọng ngăn không cho con chó Percy liếm mấy mẩu xi măng rơi vãi trên sàn, mái tóc nâu ngang vai được anh buộc lại thành một búi sau gáy.

Tóc nâu, có. Tay kim loại, có luôn.

Bỏ mẹ rồi.

“Có phải anh ta được gọi là Winter Soldier không chú?” Peter thì thào hỏi.

“Đó là thông tin mật mà, Peter. Cháu lại đột nhập vào hệ thống máy chủ của SHIELD nữa à?” Steve giật mình đến nỗi Peter nghe chú đánh rơi cái gì đó. Nghe như là thủy tinh thì phải.

“Cháu thấy trên TV ở trạm xăng thôi.” Thằng nhỏ phịa đại. “Mà cháu ở đây không có sao hết á. Khỏi lo nha. Bái bai chú Cap. Nói là cháu nhớ mọi người lắm!”

Không để cho chú Steve kịp phản đối, Peter vội vàng cúp máy rồi bần thần đi ra. Nó nuốt khan nhìn khuôn mặt bình yên của Nicolai. Thằng bé há miệng ra, đắn đo một hồi rồi lại khép miệng im re.

Peter thật sự cần phải tính xem nên mở lời chuyện này như thế nào. 

__

Hóa ra Winter Soldier một người lính Mỹ; hóa ra người lính Mỹ này từng là đồng đội chung vai chiến đấu, kiêm luôn bồ tèo chí cốt với Captain America; hóa ra tên anh ta là James Buchanan Barnes.

Bên ngoài, gió rít lên từng hồi, mưa đập rào rào lên những khung cửa sổ, nhưng lần này bên trong nhà vẫn ấm áp và khô ráo. Peter đóng laptop lại, đăm chiêu nhìn mạng nhện rối rắm những mối quan hệ lẫn tên tuổi mình vừa ghi vào sổ. Internet ở chỗ này cùi mía khó tả, nhưng thằng nhóc vẫn tìm hiểu được hầu hết những thông tin chính.

“Vậy ra Nicolai thực chất là James Buchanan Barnes...” Peter vừa lẩm bẩm vừa gặm đầu bút chì, rồi khoanh tròn cái tên.

“Thông minh sáng láng quá nhỉ...” Một giọng khào khào cất lên sau lưng thằng nhóc.

“Quá khen, thực ra trên mấy diễn đàn Reddit có hết cả rồi, chỉ cần-” Nó giật bắn người, quay ngoắt lại nhìn kẻ mới vào.

Ướt lướt thướt, toàn thân đầm đìa một thứ gì đó nhìn như máu, Loki chệnh choạng đi vào phòng thằng bé, rồi dựa người vào tường cho vững. Mặt y trắng xác, một bên má bị cắt một đường dài. Vị thần xảo trá hít vào một hơi khò khè, y nhìn thẳng vào mắt Peter, đôi môi không khí sắc nở một nụ cười chậm rãi, gần như điên loạn. 

“Ngươi nói ai cũng có thể ở lại mà, không phải sao, tiểu Parker?” Y nói, đoạn ngã sấp mặt vào mớ chăn nệm mới giặt của Peter.

Chơi cái trò kì cục. 

___ 

“Đừng có động vào ta,” bàn tay yếu ớt đập bốp vào mặt Peter khi thằng bé đang lau những vết máu khô trên trán Loki. Nó dừng lại, tức xì khói. 

“Tôi đang ngăn không cho ông chảy hết máu rồi quéo lại thành cái xác khô đây. Biết điều chút coi,” Peter nạt lại, cố kìm cơn ngáp. Loki sau đó làm thinh, để yên cho dòng nước ấm rửa sạch lớp áo giáp te tua bẩn thỉu. Khắp thân người y là những đường rạch sâu hoắm như bị gấu vồ, và Peter lo lắng thấy vị thần càng lúc càng tái mét.

“Rồi, bây giờ khâu lại là xong.” Thằng nhỏ hít một hơi thật sâu, nhìn xuống những vết thương đỏ đỏ hồng hồng, thấy ruột gan lộn tùng phèo lên hết cả. Loki nhướng một bên chân mày chờ đợi. Nó quắc mắt nhìn lại.

“Ông không dùng ma thuật chữa lành được à?” Peter tuyệt vọng gợi ý. Hình như câu hỏi đánh trúng điểm yếu nào đó, bởi vì Loki đột nhiên sa sầm sắc mặt, loạng choạng đứng dậy. 

“Đừng! Ông làm cái gì vậy? Vết thương há miệng nữa bây giờ!” Nó quơ tay níu y xuống, còn cánh cửa nhà tắm mở ra với một tiếng ‘Cách’ khẽ. Peter với Loki dừng phắt trò giằng co, quay sang nhìn Nicolai đang đứng trên ngưỡng cửa, mặc một chiếc quần ngủ rộng thùng thình với áo thun đen. Anh nhìn một lượt, từ cây kim trong tay Peter, vị thần lấm lem rã rời trong bồn tắm, tới đống băng gạc thấm máu trên sàn. Đoạn anh ngáp dài, dụi mắt, đóng cánh cửa lại và đi tới vòi nước rửa tay. Peter với Loki cùng giương mắt nhìn, không phát ra một tiếng động. 

Xong xuôi, Nicolai vuốt lọn tóc đang vướng vào mắt, nhón lấy cây kim Peter đang cầm và đưa tay cho Loki. Một khoảng lặng ngắn, rồi gã thần thở đánh thượt một hơi, chìa cánh tay ra. Sau cơn kinh ngạc, Peter ngồi xuống nắp bồn cầu, dụi dụi cặp mắt kèm nhèm.

“Ta không thể tự chữa lành.” Loki đột ngột lên tiếng. Peter ngước lên nhìn, hai gò má y đã ướt đẫm sẵn sau buổi tắm rửa, nhưng nó thấy nơi khóe mắt của y dường như hơi ửng đỏ.

“Odin đã tước hết ma thuật của ta. Khi kẻ thù hay tin, chúng cho quân truy sát ta.”

“Nhưng sao lại thế?” Peter buột miệng hỏi.

Loki bật cười, tiếng cười cay đắng và khô khốc, “Vì ta không phải con ruột của lão, ta sống chết thế nào cũng không đáng để lão quan tâm. Lão chỉ cần ta không gây ra hỗn loạn gì nữa.”

“Tôi rất tiếc,” nó chỉ nói được nhiêu đó rồi tắc tị. Loki khịt mũi rồi nhắm mắt lại, coi như không nghe thấy câu an ủi vô dụng của nó. Cả ba ngồi trong im lặng, chờ đợi Nicolai khâu xong những vết thương nghiêm trọng. Nicolai và Loki không nói năng gì, thế nên Peter dựa đầu vào tường, thiếp đi lúc nào không hay. Nó giật bắn mình, suýt té lộn đầu khỏi bệ xí khi Nicolai đỡ Loki đứng dậy.

“Quá giờ đi ngủ của nhóc ngươi rồi đấy,” Khuôn mặt nhợt nhạt của Loki cong lên một nụ cười chế nhạo. Peter nhăn nhó đứng dậy, đỡ lấy tay bên kia của gã thần.

“Ừ, ít nhất tôi tự đi được mà không cần ai dìu,” nó trả miếng. Cùng với Nicolai, nó nửa lôi nửa khiêng Loki lên giường. Thấy y cau mày chê bai tấm ga vấy máu, Peter ráng lắm mới không đảo tròn con mắt. Thứ gì đâu đỏng đảnh khó chiều.

“Cứ nghỉ ở đây qua đêm. Tối nay tôi xuống ghế sofa ngủ,” Peter nghiêm giọng dặn, “Đừng có giở mánh lới gì đấy, Thần Xảo Trá.”

Loki lườm nó một lúc lâu, rồi mới giơ bàn tay ra ý hòa hoãn, “Tất nhiên, ta nào dám. Nói cho cùng, đây là nơi an toàn nhất để ta lánh nạn mà.”

Nicolai nói gì đó bằng tiếng Nga, Loki đáp lại cũng bằng thứ ngôn ngữ nhát gừng ấy. Anh gật đầu, dẫn Peter ra cửa.

“Làm chuyện gì ngu xuẩn. Bắn bỏ.” Nicolai nói thêm bằng tiếng Anh rồi mới đóng cửa. Peter há mồm nhìn anh. Anh nhìn lại nó, mặt vẫn liệt như mọi khi.

“Ummm, nói chuyện bây giờ chắc không đúng lúc lắm nhỉ?” Peter thấp thỏm hỏi dò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mục chuyện vặt:  
> 1\. Loki bỏ đi, bị Odin tước mất phép thuật, giống như Thor trong phim á. Đây là AU mà, nên là tôi biến tấu một tẹo.  
> 2\. Bob, nhân viên Hydra, sẽ xuất hiện trong chương kế.  
> 3\. Bầy chó của Bucky được đặt tên theo hội hiệp sĩ bàn tròn hiu hiu.  
> 4\. Con fic này chắc sẽ dài hơn tôi dự tính.


	6. Bob

Peter giơ lên một bức ảnh vỡ nét, bồn chồn hắng giọng. “Chú có nhận ra người đàn ông này không?”

Nicolai, ngồi khoanh chân đối diện với thằng nhóc trên chiếc sofa lổn nhổn, nhìn bức ảnh chụp Steve Rogers mà mặt không biểu lộ gì. “Có, tôi vớt anh ta từ sông lên,” anh trả lời, Peter thầm thở phào. “Sau khi chúng tôi cố giết nhau,” anh bổ sung bằng giọng đều đều.

“Vâng,” Peter nuốt khan. “Chú nè, cháu nói cái này chắc sẽ hơi sốc một tí, nhưng thực sự chú là...”

“James Buchanan Barnes, trung đoàn 107.” Nicolai ngắt lời nó. “James từng chiến đấu trong Thế chiến Thứ hai, ngã xuống vực khi đang làm nhiệm vụ, được Nga tìm thấy và biến thành đối tượng thí nghiệm.”

Anh không xưng “tôi”.

Nicolai cúi đầu, ngón tay xoắn lấy gấu áo thun. “Tôi đọc được trong triển lãm ở bảo tàng, trước khi...”

“Trước khi cháu tìm thấy chú trong nhà kho,” Peter lặng lẽ nói nốt. Nicolai tránh ánh mắt của nó, hai vai anh căng lên.

“Nếu cậu muốn tôi đi,” anh vừa thốt ra, Peter đã nhảy dựng lên mà không kịp suy nghĩ.

“Đâu, đâu có, tất nhiên là không rồi,” nó ngưng ngang, nhìn đăm đăm vào đôi mắt xanh lơ đầy ngạc nhiên của Nicolai. Tay nó đang níu chặt lấy cánh tay anh. “Cháu không bao giờ muốn chú đi cả, cháu chỉ muốn làm rõ vài chuyện thôi. Cháu cứ tưởng chú không biết, nhưng mà bây giờ đã biết rồi, nếu cứ gọi chú là Nicolai cũng hơi kì...”

Anh nghiêng nghiêng đầu, suy nghĩ một lúc, “Tôi thích cái tên đó.”

“Ồ,” Peter sượng sùng buông tay ra. “Vậy chú không muốn gặp chú Steve à? Bạn chí cốt hồi xưa của chú ấy? Chú Steve chắc là đang lo cho chú lắm đó.”

Nicolai cau mày, cắn cắn môi dưới. Trong một lúc lâu, chỉ có tiếng mưa nện ầm ầm trên mái nhà.

“Không, vẫn chưa.” Cuối cùng anh quyết định.

“Không gấp gáp gì đâu,” Peter ráng nở một nụ cười khích lệ, “Chú cứ từ từ. Ở ngoài kia người ta nói gì mặc kệ họ, ở đây luôn có chỗ cho chú, cùng với cháu, và mấy khứa tâm thần kia nữa, nếu chú chịu nổi.”

Nó toét miệng cười, giang hai tay ra ngượng nghịu như muốn ôm. Nó không ngờ Nicolai chồm tới và quấn hai cánh tay quanh vai nó thật.

Ôm thích đấy chứ, Peter ngẩn ngơ nghĩ bụng khi cảm thấy anh tựa cằm lên vai nó. Kể cả với Vị thần Xảo trá Loki đang nằm trên chiếc giường bết máu trên lầu, Peter tin rằng mọi chuyện sau cùng sẽ tốt đẹp cả thôi.

__

Sáng hôm sau, mùi cà phê và bánh kếp thơm lừng đánh thức nó dậy. Mở mắt thấy trần nhà lạ hoắc, phải một lúc sau nó mới định thần lại được. Cơn mơ màng đột ngột bể nát khi một cặp mông không biết ở đâu ra ịn lên giữa ngực nó, ép hết không khí trong phổi thằng nhóc. Peter ho sặc sụa, lăn cù mèo ra khỏi sofa, trong khi Wade đứng hả họng cười.

Khi muôn vàn ông sao đã thôi chớp nháy trong đáy mắt, Peter mới để ý đến người mới đến. Anh ta đứng trơ như phỗng trong bếp, mặc bộ đồ bó màu xanh-vàng, chỗ hai con mắt là hai miếng phản quang hình bầu dục. So với thể hình trâu chó của Wade, cậu chàng này gầy đét, tay chân lẻo khoẻo.

“Đây là Bob, đàn em của anh. Đàn em, chào Petey đi, cô chủ nhà ngọt nước của tụi mình đó.” Wade giới thiệu một tràng, bá lấy vai Peter. Cử chỉ quen thuộc làm tim thằng nhỏ vọt lên tới cổ họng. Bob nhút nhát vẫy tay chào một cái rồi quay lại công việc lật bánh. Peter vắt óc nhớ lại xem mình mua cái xoong đó từ bao giờ. Và không phải bột bánh kếp đã hết rồi sao?

“Hả?” Thằng nhỏ vẫn còn chưa hiểu ất giáp gì cả. Vừa lúc đó, Nicolai bước xuống, tóc tai dựng đứng lên như vòng hào quang màu nâu bờm xờm. Đến bậc thang cuối, anh khựng lại, cả người căng lên, Peter có thể cảm nhận anh đang xù lông lên đầy thù địch. Trận nháo nhào sau đó làm thiệt hại ba cái đĩa nó vừa mới tậu, còn sàn nhà lãnh hết cả bình cà phê nóng. Một cái bánh kếp sống dở chín dở dính lủng lẳng trên trần nhà, còn Bob, anh chàng lính mới, thì đang len lét dịch chân về phía cửa. Có tài thánh Peter cũng không nghĩ ra được làm sao mà vừa giây trước cậu ta vẫn còn đứng tít dưới bếp, giây sau đã gần ra đến cửa chính.

“DỪNG LẠI! THÔI NGAY CHO TÔI!” Peter chấp nhận quăng hết hình tượng ra chuồng gà, nó phóc lên lưng Wade, cố gắng can ngăn một thằng bò mộng dễ phải nặng hơn nó đến 30 kí lô. Ngạc nhiên làm sao, Wade nín bặt. Im lặng tuyệt đối ngự trị trong vài giây, rồi gã rống lên “CƯỠI NGỰA!!” và bắt đầu cà hẩy vòng vòng trong phòng khách như bị ma làm, hai người còn lại chỉ biết trơ mắt ra mà nhìn. Peter đu cứng trên lưng gã hòng giữ lấy cái mạng con, dở khóc dở cười vì xấu hổ.

“Tôi không thích người lạ,” Nicolai hầm hầm nói một khi Peter đã bắt được Wade thả nó xuống bàn bếp. Dưới cái nhìn sắc như diều hâu của Nicolai, Bob nuốt khan, rón rén vào lại bếp và lôi từ lò nướng ra một khay gì đó.

“Tôi có nướng muffin nam việt quất này?” Cậu ta thỏ thẻ ướm lời. Nicolai lấy một cái bánh, cắn thử, rồi lầm lì nhai nuốt.

“Thôi, cho cậu ở lại, nhưng vào phòng thằng này mà ngủ.” Anh xỉa một ngón tay kim loại vào vai Deadpool, hớt thêm một chiếc muffin nữa rồi tót thẳng lên lầu.

“Sao không ai hỏi TÔI hết vậy? Nhà này của tôi mà,” Peter hỏi trổng trổng, cảm giác một cơn đau đầu đang manh nha trong sọ.

“Tôi biết nấu ăn, quét dọn với lại pha thức uống có cồn.”

“Ồ! Ờm vậy thì, anh ở đây cũng được.” Peter đơ ra một lúc mới miễn cưỡng trả lời. “Nhưng ở ghép với Wade đấy.”

Cậu chàng quay sang Deadpool, mắt sáng rỡ và thành tâm nói, “Thật là vinh hạnh, thưa Ngài Wilson.”

Wade chỉ rền rĩ thống thiết, lấy chiếc nĩa tự đâm vào mắt mình.

__

Đâu ra đấy êm xuôi, Peter lấy một chiếc muffin (ngon ngất ngây), một ly nước cam, thêm vài lát bánh kếp. Một tay cầm dĩa, một tay cầm ly, nó phải mở cửa phòng ngủ của mình bằng chân. Loki đang ngồi dựa vào chồng gối trên giường, hai má đã có lại chút khí sắc. Peter ngạc nhiên thấy Nicolai cũng đang ngồi ở bàn, tay lật giở cuốn sổ của nó, mặt trơ như tượng. Peter đặt thức ăn lên chiếc bàn con kế bên Loki, húng hắng ho.

“Tôi không nhớ gì nhiều về anh ấy,” Nicolai nói, giơ lên tấm ảnh đen trắng vỡ nét chụp Steve Rogers trong bộ quân phục hồi Thế chiến Thứ hai mà thằng bé mới in tối qua. “Anh ấy biết nhiều thứ về tôi còn hơn tôi biết về chính mình nữa.” Anh nhíu mày, lắc nhẹ đầu trông rất bối rối.

“Nếu còn phép thuật, ta có thể gợi lại kí ức cho hắn,” Loki lên tiếng trong lúc nhấp một ngụm nước cam. “Nhưng đôi khi làm như thế lại không khôn ngoan cho lắm.”

“Ừ, đằng nào bây giờ ông cũng hết xí quách rồi,” Peter nhận xét. “Tôi chẳng biết thần thánh mấy ông ăn sáng sao nữa, nên dưới bếp có món gì thì tôi đem lên một ít. Ăn muffin không?’

Loki ném cho nó một cái nhìn khinh bỉ. “Thứ thực phẩm phàm tục của các ngươi làm sao-”

“Ngon lắm đó,” Nicolai ngắt ngang. Loki liếc anh một cái nhanh như chớp, rồi bẻ lấy một mẩu bánh tí tẹo, ngần ngừ cho vào miệng.

“Ăn gì như mèo hửi ấy,” Peter nhanh nhảu, rồi vội vã dạt ra khi mắt Loki lóe lên đầy nguy hiểm. Vị thần vẫn xưng xỉa, nhưng Peter để ý thấy cuối cùng y cũng ăn hết cái bánh (vừa ăn vừa nhăn nhó).

_ Peter: 1, Loki: 0 _ .


End file.
